


Parting Words

by mirrorless



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Loyalty, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorless/pseuds/mirrorless
Summary: "You didn't choose me." The words are biting, a sharp accusation that hisses through clenched teeth, and Tobirama's headache immediately intensifies.
Of all things - Kagami had remained behind to argue against his choice of nomination for Sandaime?





	

His nomination for successor to the title of Hokage decisively chosen and final admonition dispensed, Senju Tobirama dismisses his loyal subordinates for most likely the final time, turning away to prepare himself to face the Kinkaku Force alone as the younger shinobi silently flee their temporary hiding spot.

All save one.

After a long moment passes with the remaining man standing perfectly still and silent, Tobirama reluctantly turns back, stifling the urge to sigh with exasperation and rub at his forehead. He will meet his end while enjoying a headache born of irritation, it seems.

Hn. So Tōka had been right in that joking wager she had made so long ago, as she had teasingly ground her knuckles against his throbbing skull. Perhaps he will have the opportunity to tell her so today.

"What is it, Kagami?"

The man's fists are white-knuckled at his side, eyes downcast and obscured by his dark mop of hair. Kagami's chakra, churning like a sea in storm, feels uncharacteristically bitter, full of regret and anger. The Uchiha takes a deep, steadying breath before slowly raising his head, the otherworldly gaze of his Mangekyō Sharingan settling defiantly on the Senju.

Even after all this time, a sharp prickle of warning races down Tobirama' spine, and he has to consciously will himself not to turn away, to shield his own eyes from the potential threat. He does not fear this man, and Kagami's Sharingan have ever been used for the good of the village and for the sake of his comrades, Uchiha or otherwise.

"You didn't choose me." The words are biting, a sharp accusation that hisses through clenched teeth, and Tobirama's headache immediately intensifies.

Of all things - Kagami had remained behind to argue against his choice of nomination for Sandaime?

Only the knowledge that this may well be the last interaction he ever has with the younger man keeps his temper from snapping. "I chose who I thought best suited the position. That you were not selected is no detriment to your worth to me, or to Konoha."

The Uchiha blinks at the Nidaime, the edge of his anger turning temporarily to bewilderment before -

"What? _No_ , you-" Kagami's Mangekyō roll heavenward and he inhales deeply again, restraining himself from insulting his self-sacrificing superior.

"Not the damned _hat_. Out of all of us, Hiruzen is the best choice to take it. Probably." Kagami dismisses the topic with a slightly annoyed shake of his head.

"It was my suggestion, the use of a decoy as a diversion, and though I may not have jumped to volunteer for the mission as Hiruzen did," the younger man's tone deepens with self-loathing, "I would not have proposed such a thing to my comrades if I were unwilling to accept the task myself. And yet you did not choose me."

Kagami's voice tightens. "You, the _Nidaime Hokage_ , have taken it upon yourself to endanger your own life for our sakes. For the sake of an _Uchiha_." The next words are nearly a whisper.

"Please, sir - reconsider."

Vexation fading, replaced with bittersweet fondness for the shinobi before him, Tobirama allows himself a small, rueful smile. "Even if it proves true that these are my last hours, I stand by what I said - you all are the young Wills of Fire that will protect and guide the village and the next generation, bringing them up to serve Konoha in their turn."

The Nidaime looks past Kagami to a leaf that has just detached from a nearby tree, watches as it gracefully winds its way down to join its fellows on the forest floor.

He thinks of boisterous Kawarama and gentle Itama, who fell far too early. Of Hashirama and of Tōka, who had each danced so beautifully on treacherous winds before meeting the earth themselves, leaving him more wrenchingly alone than ever before.

Tobirama is a man of many faults, undeniable, but it can never be truthfully said that he ever intentionally shirked his duties. He has trained his subordinates to the best of his ability, protected them as well he could, preparing for the day, which is quite probably upon them, in which the burdens and responsibilities of leadership would fall entirely upon their shoulders.

Though Suiton is in his soul, he has been a Fire Shadow these long, heavy years, and while his pride will not allow the Kumo nin to claim an even remotely easy victory, this will almost certainly be the last roaring gout before his flame is finally extinguished. Far better that, than to let his fire slowly die down to waning embers, the decline more noticeable with each passing day.

He is so tired.

Tobirama closes his eyes, noting that the chakra signatures of the enemy shinobi have shifted little, none yet pursuing those of Saru and the others, though surely that will change at any moment.

Kagami must leave. Now.

"I have made my decision," he replies at last, ignoring the way the Uchiha's eyes narrow in response. "And as I am not _quite_ dead yet, you are still honor and duty-bound to obey. Rejoin the others."

"It is a foolish decision," Kagami dares instead, not budging in the slightest. "We are on the precipice of war - there is no one better to to lead us, to defend the village than you. Hiruzen is a skilled shinobi, but our enemies will see him as green, untested, and Konoha ripe for the taking in your absence."

The Uchiha opens his filthy, battle-worn hands imploringly. "A decoy is needed, and deception is my birthright. You must allow this mission to fall to me."

"I must?" Tobirama repeats in an illusively mild tone that, years ago, would have sent his cowed subordinate's pale skin prickling with gooseflesh. Now, Kagami remains firm, unyielding and unimpressed. Pride and frustration burn equally within the Nidaime's chest.

"Do you _wish_ to be a useless burden to your comrades?" He snarls low. "To have them carry your insolent, bound carcass home on their backs because you would not follow my command?"

"It would hardly be more shameful than for the Hokage's Escort Unit to return to the village _without_ the Hokage." Kagami counters blandly, arms crossing over his chest. "Besides, Tsunade-hime would never forgive us."

The barb strikes true, but Tobirama ignores it. Little Tsunade had mourned her grandfather terribly, and grown closer to her granduncle in her grief, yes - but Mito, slowly fading as she privately battles with heartsickness as well as the beast that lies within her, still remains, along with the girl's parents, and he trusts his subordinates to protect and watch over not only his grandniece, but all the children of Konoha, clan politics be damned. That they will fulfill their duty is all he can hope for.

"And what of the enamored Hatake brat that you saved from the swollen river this past spring, who follows after you all throughout the village, yipping for attention from the _Uchiha_ he's claimed as his sensei?" Tobirama asks, raising one silver eyebrow. "Is it any kinder to inflict more heartache upon a lonely, orphaned child than a little princess?"

Kagami shakes his head, but his tense, distressed expression betrays a bit of reluctant amusement. "When I pulled Sakumo from the roiling water, I did not expect to gain a second shadow in recompense. Ridiculous child."

The Uchiha's grim face tightens again. "Who I am not any kin to, and who has many highly skilled shinobi perfectly capable of eventually filling the _official_ role of his teacher should I fail to return from this or any other mission. Though I have no intention of becoming easy prey for these Kumo bastards."

Kagami takes another deep breath, Mangekyō closing for only an instant before their focus again finds the Nidaime as he says softly, "Also... I am beyond weary of my betters sacrificing themselves for my sake."

The loss of brave Uchiha Hikaku on a mission gone horrifically wrong is what had blessed Kagami, who had held the fallen shinobi closer than a brother, with the influx of power he now contains in those demonic eyes of his. The younger Uchiha had knelt before the Nidaime in Tobirama's office during a brief moment of privacy after the solemn funeral, slowly revealing the change as he'd carefully watched his master for any indication of revulsion, of rekindled wariness of the bearer of the Sharingan that the Hokage had held closest in his trust.

There was none to be found. If Senju Tobirama were to entrust any shinobi of his acquaintance with such potential, it would without doubt fall to Kagami. Of all the many things the Uchiha had proven himself in the time the Nidaime had known him, never had the younger man displayed any lust for power or political control, any malicious greed for authority greater than his station, despite (or perhaps _to_ spite) the desires of those who pressured him from within the Uchiha clan.

One of the numerous reasons Tobirama had privately considered Kagami as a possible candidate for Sandaime Hokage, despite his ultimately choosing to nominate Saru. The Nidaime is certain that would be the Shodai's choice as well; Hashirama had always been fond of Sarutobi Sasuke's talented, light-hearted son.

"A terrible thing though, to be so indispensably _needed_ when all one's heart desires is a bit of rest." Kagami says softly. "I would allow you peace, my lord, If I could." The regretful sincerity lacing the uncannily insightful words casually wounds Tobirama yet again, reminding him of how gentle, how _kind_ the younger man can be, when rare occasion permits it.

"But if we are to indeed fulfill our roles as your inheritors, we must become more ruthless, more devious than our predecessors have been when protecting the village," Kagami concludes with firm finality. "The very _existence_ of the dreaded Senju Tobirama is a deterrent to our enemies. You are too valuable a resource to Konoha; you cannot fall here."

Enough.

Tobirama's patience, even for this dear fool, is entirely spent. It is only odd fortune that the Kinkaku Squad has not converged on them yet. He will make good on his earlier threat to incapacitate the Uchiha and summon one of his comrades back to carry him away from the threat of the Kumo nin. If this is how they must part, then so be it.

The Senju gathers his chakra and prepares to leap to the Hiraishin mark he'd years ago placed at the base of Kagami's neck at the man's own insistence, not only for its useful practicality, but to add yet another layer to the deep bonds of trust and loyalty that have, against all odds, been built between them...

The Nidaime grits his teeth. One final attempt then, to peaceably force his subordinate to come to sense and comply.

Red eyes narrow determinedly, and Tobirama takes an intimidating step forward, intention clear in every taut muscle. "You must leave here Kagami. _Now_."

After a brief moment of tense silence, the Uchiha sighs quietly and offers a slight, seemingly acquiescent nod. "Yes. It seems I must."

For the first time since their conversation began, the younger man's attention drifts away from the Nidaime, past the elder shinobi to settle with some mild irritation on something far beyond, though Tobirama cannot sense anything that might have drawn his interest, as their enemies have not yet moved-

_Deception is my birthright._

Horrific dread flares bright and sharp up his spine, sending burning cold tendrils twining through Tobirama's body as realisation at last, _at last_ , sets in, and he takes another step, this one involuntary and almost pleading, toward his subordinate.

_"Kagami!"_

Mangekyō Sharingan focus once again on the Senju, and the half smile the Uchiha bestows on Tobirama holds no triumph for an ill-gained victory; there is only semi-apologetic, weary fondness for the man before him. Kagami's damned eyes softly fall closed as he slowly, respectfully folds into a final bow before his Hokage, and the world _shimmers_.

 

The genjutsu breaks just as Team Tobirama, with the exception of one member, somberly crosses the border out of Lightning Country, creeping closer to the relative safety of the Land of Fire with the groggy Nidaime Hokage slung securely across Torifu's broad shoulders, leagues too far and hours too late to alter the outcome of Kagami's defiance of what Tobirama had assumed to be his final commands.

The return journey to Konoha is made in silence.


End file.
